Toreq
Toreq was an X-Force empowered Skakdi on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography Toreq appeared with Kes on Recla Nui around 996 A.G.C., and immediately fought against two of the Toa instructors, Seiza and Silas. Seiza tried to fight him, but Silas intervened when Seiza was in danger, trying to use Magnetism to kill Toreq. Toreq killed Silas instead, so Seiza abandoned the fight as soon as he could to get to his partner, only to find Silas was already dead. At some point after this, Toreq's X-Force awakened, evolving him into a Sansta-Skakdi. ''VX Three years later, Toreq returned to the island with Kes, both of them with their powers fully awakened. He began by fighting a village's Exo-Armor unit, defeating them easily, until Seiza intervened. The Toa of Storms tried to take revenge, but was unable to even wound Toreq due to his powers cutting off Seiza's attacks. A rookie Toa of Fire, Eiros, intervened and fought Toreq instead. Eiros was able to wound Toreq, but barely. Toreq left out of boredom, and later appeared at the cliff where he fought Seiza and Silas, finding both Seiza and Eiros. Eiros tried to get Seiza to take his revenge, if he really wanted it, but Seiza couldn't fight. Eiros fought in his place, managing to again slightly wound Toreq, who left of his own accord after this. Toreq returned to the caves where the X-Skakdi hid and met with Kes. Kes asked him how the battle went, and headed off to battle with Toreq against the Toa Recla for good measure and to test their abilities. They arrived after the X-Rahkshi entered the battle. Kes attacked their leader, Queln, and took him down. After making their entrance, Toreq fought against Ilos, who was swift in the battle, easily taking the Skakdi down. Ilos's swift attacks put Toreq down every time he got back up, and soon he went down along with Kes after Ilos threw a fist of Water at him. The two Skakdi then quickly retreated. A few days later, the Skakdi encountered the other factions in a cave system, entering the fight against the Toa Recla, X-Rahi, and X-Rahkshi. The Rahi immediately attacked the two Skakdi, with Wolf attacking Toreq. Wolf tried to hold his own, but couldn't do enough damage fast enough to stop the Skakdi. After the others started to flee, Toreq stayed behind to fight the Rahi. He eventually left and got separated from Kes. He later found Kes on the side of a losing battle against the Elite Rahkshi, Myers. Toreq saved him, humiliating Kes for having to be rescued from such a lowly opponent. Toreq began to berate Kes for his failures, telling him to go and fight someone superior to Myers to avenge himself. He pointed Kes in the direction of Queln. He later welcomed Kes back after their battle, which ended in an awkward position for both parties involved. Within a day or two, during a large battle, which separated Kes and Toreq as other parties got involved in battle, Toreq encountered Keris and his Matoran comrades. The Matoran tried to use their Exo-Armor against Toreq, but he stopped them all, quickly defeating them, and severely wounding them to keep most of them from rising again in the battle. Some of them tried to fight him, having barely wounded him with their suits, but for some reason trying their weapons. They managed to do some damage, surprising Toreq, but couldn't kill him. Soon Eiros, Yuna, and Gerat arrived and fought him, throwing him around before he could stop their Elemental Powers. In the midst of the battle, he was downed, allowing Keris to slit his throat and kill him. Abilities & Traits Toreq was a very powerful, cocky Skakdi. He felt no remorse and always mocked his foes, showing no emotions towards anything except for the joy he found in fighting. He had an amazing inherent resilience to physical attacks and elemental attacks couldn't touch him due to his limited Gravity powers that provided an elemental black hole ability. Due to the X-Force, Toreq had evolved into one of only two known Sansta-Skakdi within the Matoran Universe and could therefore use his Elemental Powers of Fire without the need for another Skakdi. He also had a vision power that allowed him to cut his foe's vitality down, leaving them unable to fight. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *The Dragon Missile wielded by Hoji, in set form, is actually Toreq's spine. Appearances *VX'' See Also *Gallery:Sansta-Skakdi Category:Skakdi Category:Sansta-Skakdi Category:X-Force Category:Koji